I've Seen It
by CayStar
Summary: She didn't think it was possible to imagine a world where Jacob was her second choice, but somehow her subconscious had sent her there. Good thing it was just a dream...or was it? **Written for the Tricky Raven 2015 Halloween Contest- Winner Best in Show, fanfiction, and 3rd place Reader's Choice**


**Title:** I've Seen It  
 **Fandom:** Twi-W  
 **Pairing:** Bella/Jake  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Suspense  
 **Words:** 1,522  
 **Prompt:** 4- _Jaws_

 **Summary:** She didn't think it was possible to imagine a world where Jacob was her second choice, but somehow her subconscious had sent her there. Good thing it was just a dream...or was it?

 **Disclaimer** _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Halloween! This was my entry for the Tricky Raven Halloween contest- theme was Nightmares and Dreams. I got 3rd place in the reader's choice vote, and Tricky Raven's choice Best in Show for fanfiction, so big thanks for that!

I've had a lot of requests on there to continue this, but I'm not 100% sure where it's going so no promises. We'll see ;) Maybe some drabbles here or there.

One more thing- check out the Red Eyed Edward contest. It's under my favorite authors. Voting should be opening up this week sometime so go see if you can figure out which story is mine ;)

* * *

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
I've Seen It**_

"Bells? Baby, you still awake?" Jacob hated nights when his work at the shop kept him busy until late. Bella was getting sleepy earlier, and he felt like they just didn't have as much quality time together.

He dropped his boots by the front door and laid his keys next to hers on the table, smiling as he always did when he saw their framed wedding picture. She was so beautiful that day. It was hard to say who was more proud—Billy or Charlie.

Following his nose and his grumbling stomach, he headed into the kitchen, fishing out the plate Bella left warming for him in the oven. She was always so good to him. Absolutely starving after a long day at work, he wolfed down the grilled chicken smothered with sauteed mushrooms and melted cheese. If she didn't love her teaching job so much, he swore she could open her own restaurant.

"No! Jake, please!" At her anguished wail, he left his plate on the table and ran into the living room. He found his beautiful little wife thrashing around on the couch where she must have fallen asleep.

Sitting down beside her, he put his arms around her and hugged her close. "Bells! Baby, wake up! It's okay. It's just a dream."

Jake tried to calm her down, running his fingers through her hair while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her, his large hand splayed across the beautiful swell that concealed their growing baby. He couldn't stop his smile when he felt their son in there moving around as well—the little guy was clearly awake.

It took him a minute to coax her from the tight grip of sleep, but when she finally woke up she gasped loudly, huge tears streaming down her face. Her hands immediately covered his on her stomach, and she looked down with something akin to horror on her face. "Bells?" he asked softly, trying to figure out what was bothering her. "Are you awake now?"

Bella confused him when she reached up to press her palm against his forehead, as if he was the one out of sorts. Whatever she was checking, however, finally made her relax. She looked back down at her belly, rubbing gently where their boy was kicking the hardest. Her breathing was still faster than normal, but she seemed to be calming down some.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I just had a horrible nightmare." She stared deep into his eyes, not letting go of his hand as she spoke. "You'll think I'm crazy, but there were vampires, and werewolves, and this weird hybrid baby that drank blood. It just—ugh. It made me really upset."

He couldn't hold back a chuckle at her dramatics—she'd had more than a few strange pregnancy-induced dreams over the past few months. The sound of the television caught his attention and he realized she had fallen asleep watching _Jaws_. No wonder she was dreaming about mythical creatures that bite. "Baby, you know you don't need to watch scary movies when I'm not here to hold you."

Bella blushed, wiping away the last few stray tears away that she hadn't been able to hold back. The whole vision had just felt so _real_. Even with her husband, her best friend, the love of her life holding her, she was having a difficult time shaking off the uneasiness from the alternate reality she had been thrust into unwillingly. She didn't think it was possible to imagine a world where Jacob was her second choice, but somehow her subconscious had sent her there.

Trying to pull herself out of the darkness, she snuggled closer to her husband and looked up at his tired face. "How was your day, honey? Did Billy's appointment run later than you thought it would?"

Jake's eyes brightened at the thought of what had occurred that morning, and he squeezed his wife tightly as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. It wasn't easy taking care of his dad, even though his sister Rachel had finally returned home to help out some. A stroke had left Billy Black very weak, and unable to speak, but Jacob still drove him to town twice a week for his physical therapy and doctor appointments.

"Yeah, it did, but it was a good thing. Dad met with the new surgeon today, and Dr. Cullen thinks he can really help him out!" Jake spoke excitedly, but Bella felt a chill wash over her at the mention of the doctor's name. "You should have been there—I've never seen Dad try as hard to speak as he did today! He was moving his arms around more too!"

Bella smiled fondly as her husband rambled. She loved Billy like her own father, and it had been heartbreaking to watch his health deteriorate in recent years. Despite her lingering unease, she was hopeful that this new physician would have fresh ideas to help her beloved father-in-law regain his mobility.

She was just starting to drift off when Jacob caught her attention again. "So what time do you have to be at school tomorrow? Didn't you say you had a staff meeting?"

Bella snorted at the thought. "Yeah, we have to discuss how to handle the five new students that are transferring in this year." She couldn't be too tough on the administration, though—she couldn't remember the last time someone moved to Forks since Mike Newton came the summer before fourth grade. That had been almost fifteen years earlier.

Jake helped her to her feet and urged her back toward their bedroom. "Well let's go to bed then. Old Quil wants me and Sam to meet with him before work tomorrow—something about the council. I don't know what he's so worked up about now."

Bella was nervous about going back to sleep, but her strange dreams didn't return again that night, and she woke refreshed the next morning to find that her husband was already up and out the door. She dressed as professionally as her swollen belly would allow, shivering again at the dream-memory of a much different pregnancy.

Stepping into the small conference room at Forks High, Bella slipped into the seat next to her closest friend and coworker, Angela Cheney. "Did I miss anything?" she whispered, taking the sheet that Angela handed her.

Before she could answer, the principal stood up and gave the girls the same chastising look he employed when they were students there themselves. They looked down with matching blushes, shoulders shaking with the effort of containing their laughter.

"Now, let me introduce Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme. She has five adopted and foster children who will be joining us at school this year, and she would like to tell us a little about them." Bella froze at the sight of the beautiful woman at the front of the room, unable to take her eyes off Esme's strange golden ones.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!" Jake jogged the last few steps to catch up to his friend and fellow council member. They had bonded when Sam had to take over for his ailing grandfather around the same time that Jake had to fill in for Billy. The older generation didn't put much stock in their opinions, but they dutifully put in their service hours for the tribe.

"Sorry," Jake panted, "I had a hard time leaving Bells in bed this morning."

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled at the younger man's excuses. He'd had trouble himself, leaving Leah and their new daughter curled up in the large custom bed he'd carved by hand while they were still in high school. After growing up without a father, nothing made him happier than his own little family.

"Any idea what he called us in for?" Sam asked as they turned to walk up the Atearas' driveway.

Jake shook his head, his long braid scattering raindrops from side to side. "No. He just said something about a new development. Maybe one of our federal grants went through or something. School starts next week, so it could affect that."

Sam nodded noncommittally as he reached up to knock firmly. Jake grinned when his best friend opened the door, shaking his hand as he followed Quil inside.

"Grandpa! Sam and Jake are here!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

As they pulled up to the school on the first day of classes, the shiny silver Volvo was instantly the center of attention. Emmett stepped out first, turning to help Rosalie to her feet once she was certain that every eye was turned her way.

Jasper took one last deep breath of untainted air before slipping unobtrusively from the front passenger seat. His eyes automatically scanned the parking lot for potential threats before reaching back to open the door for his petite mate.

Alone in the car, Alice leaned forward and gave her favorite brother a meaningful look. He had shared her visions for years, quietly yearning for the happiness his other siblings had already found.

 _This is the place, Edward! I know you'll be happy here. I've seen it.._.


End file.
